Eternal Sunshine of The Strangest Mind (Life is Strange Fan Fic)
by TheHunkIsSprunk
Summary: All Max Caulfield ever wanted was a clean slate after spending the entirety of her life in gloomy Seattle. But when Blackwell Academy came calling, she discovered a life she had once lived in a strange town, Arcadia Bay. A retelling of "Life is Strange" through Max's perspective with a little influence from the motion picture, "Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind'.
1. Chapter 1

**Eternal Sunshine of the Strangest Mind (A Life is Strange Fan Fic)**

 _Chapter 1: Journal Entry 10/09/2013_

I've always found the classic "near-mythical small American town" archetype to be fascinating.

Twin Peaks.

Bates Motel.

I could be wrong but I feel like Arcadia Bay has its own dark secret hidden beneath the furnace of its charming surface. There is an aura of mystique lingering over this idyllic town. The moment I first arrived here, I felt as if I have known this place for a thousand years. Everything seems so... familiar.

Maybe I should have stayed at Seattle with Mom and Dad. But the allure of Blackwell Academy was hard to resist. Nestled in the coastline of Oregon, it is the perfect place to start my life anew. Nobody noticed me at Seattle. I was just another body at the hallway to be brushed against. I had no friends. But who could I blame? I was a lost cause who was living like a hermit in my own twisted head. Well, I still am. But I knew then that an acceptance letter from Blackwell could change everything. And it did. When I first got here, I was surrounded by the most colorful characters from my own generation. Science prodigies like Warren and Brooke. Modern day aristocrats such as Victoria Chase and Nathan Prescott. Amateur athletes with world-class potential - Zachary and Logan. And there were other charismatic youngsters like Daniel, Courtney, Stella, and of course, my new BFF, Kate Marsh. If I could name them all, I would. Plus, I was under the tutelage of the world's most revered photographer, Mark Jefferson. I spent my entire adolescence admiring his work in an austere, soul-crushing suburbia with dreams of one day becoming an _artiste_ , just like Mr. Jefferson. The pictures he shot for publications such as _Esquire_ , _National Geographic_ , and _Life Magazine_ graced the wall of my teenage bedroom back in Seattle. I swear I nearly died when he first read my name aloud in front of the class during our first "Photography Lab".

In my first couple of weeks at Blackwell Academy, everything was perfect. Blackwell was my own private Shangri-La. I felt happy with the crowd there. I finally felt accepted. Mr. Jefferson couldn't stop gushing about the _bokeh_ I handed over for our photography assignment. There is no greater feeling in the world than to be acknowledge by your own personal hero. I volunteered to help Kate on her abstinence awareness campaign - which was a success. Victoria and I started becoming closer as friends after I shot the pics for her fashion project. Nathan and I bonded over our love for photography. Every time we hung out, we would discuss the photographers who influenced us. Diane Arbus. Robert Capa. Bill Brandt. Mary Ellen Mark. Nathan brings out the photo geek in me. Not to mention, he is extremely gifted in photography. His personal style is so dark and surrealistic. He makes Tim Burton look like Willy Wonka. I feel so grateful to have Nathan as my comrade. I know her cares for me when he bought me a box of marzipans, all the way from Switzerland, which made Warren jealous. Speaking of the devil, Warren took me out for movie dates on every weekend. Somehow I feel like we have passed the "lab partner" phase and heading towards the ubiquitous "Could they and should they?" phase. There were moments where I found myself resting my heavy head on his shoulder at the movies. I still don't know how it happened but deep inside, I am glad it did. I bet that would make Nathan jealous (I'm such a bad girl).

* * *

Everything was perfect until things started to get weird. My nose started to bleed profusely every now and then. It wasn't a pretty sight for Ms. Grant when she saw blood draining out of my nose into a sodiumwhateverthefuck-filled beaker at science class. Needless to say, that incident left me traumatized. Things got a lot weirder when I found these writings on the slate outside of my dorm room.

"CHAOS THEORY"

"MEET ME BY THE LIGHTHOUSE"

Odd. I could not make sense of any of it. The other girls in the dormitory were also puzzled by the strangeness of the messages. Except for Victoria who had her own theory. "That geek Warren probably did it to spook you out. He has a serious crush on you, Maxine". Ugh! She made me feel guilty for "friendzoning" Warren or whatever that means. I have never been in a relationship before so thought of entering one is chillingly frightening. But Warren is the coolest nerd I have ever met and yes, I do love him. I just don't have the courage to pursue a romantic relationship at this stage of my life. And Warren is not the only guy I care for. But even I know that there was no way that Warren sneaked into the girls' dorm just to write random gibberish on my slate. My heart sinks every time I think about those messages. Chaos theory? Lighthouse? What could they possibly mean?

* * *

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hi guys! For my first chapter, the biggest mistake I made was to start the story with little background. I must admit that I kinda rushed to publish this chapter so that's why it's short and felt a bit rushed. I didn't explore Max's days in Seattle in details. I should have given more scenarios involving Max and the other characters at Blackwell Academy. I promise to improvise for the later chapters but I may have to take more time to do so. Hope you guys can understand :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: Journal Entry 10/14/2013_

I had the strangest dream. I was spiraling down into a strange magnetic vortex. I was floating aimlessly through the darkness like a feather in the wind. Everything was pitch black except for the bright gigantic blue beams that spun violently; circling around my tiny flesh and bones. I felt my eyes burning from the blinding light that awaited me at the bottom of the vortex. The dream felt too real as my body jerked impetuously to wake me up from the slumber but to no avail. I was aware of my surrounding in spite of of being in deep slumber. In a blink of an eye, the weight of my entire being crashed onto the bottom of the pit. I tried my hardest to regain my strength and pull my weight up but my feeble body felt crushed by the magnetic force. The burning light began to consume me. Inch by inch, my soul began to pixelate and fade away.

The next thing I remember, everything was plain white. The vortex was long gone. Out of a sudden, a tiny blue butterfly came drifting out of nowhere. Its wings were gleaming with neon lights; like a natural LED. It was moving randomly without a care in the world, yet I felt as if there was a certain pattern that I couldn't make sense of. The butterfly came closer toward me. I was mesmerized by the creature's movement. The butterfly was reaching for the top of my head. Finally, it landed gently on top of my unkempt bob. Then things got a whole lot weirder when flashes of images abruptly crossed my head. Nathan wielding a gun. Victoria covered in paint. Warren with a bruised eye. Kate jumping off the top of the dorm. A silhouette which looked like Mr. Jefferson. Rave party by the Otters' Lair. Scary tornado by the sea. A lighthouse. And finally, me holding a hand of a mysterious blue-haired girl on railway. She was so beautiful. She looked so familiar but I swear I have never seen her before in my life. My mind kept zooming on that particular mental image. An inaudible voice grew louder and louder.

"Max!"

"Max, I love you! Remember us, Max. Whatever you do, you have to find me."

The image of started to blur. I didn't want it to fade. Everything went dark. I began to run like a headless chicken with hope of finding the blue-haired girl. "Where can I find you?" I asked. Why would she need me to find her? Was she in danger? A loud echo-ish thump was later heard. It grew louder and louder by the second. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Suddenly, a familiar voice accompanied the thump which dragged me out of my sleep. "Max, wake up! Didn't you promised me last night that we were going to walk together to campus?" Kate Marsh's insistence on walking together to class literally brought me out back to reality. At that moment, I couldn't remember the promise I made to her a night earlier. And unfortunately, I was glued to the bed. I couldn't move. Sweats were dripping from every pore of my skin. I was paralyzed.

"Max, are you okay? If you're not, I can walk by myself."

''K-kkkkkkaaaaaaaattteeeee. Ayyyyyyy-I-I can't moo…ooove.''

I heard Kate shrieking in fear at the end of the door.

"Oh, god! Maxine! I'm gonna get some help right now!''

''Noooooo-oooo. Kkkkkk-katteee. Just give me a sec. Ayyy-I-I- be fi-iiiiinee."

My brittle bones could have snapped when I used every single fiber in my body to push my torso upwards. I moved my lower torso smoothly across the left-side of my bed until my legs were hanging off the edge. I extended my legs toward the ground and plated my feet firmly onto the floor. Kate must have waited for me forever to get out of bed for class. I felt her anxiousness penetrating through the door; prompting me to share her concern on my own well-being. I had to convince myself that I was fine despite feeling like I had just awaken from death. With every careful step I took, I finally reached the doorknob. I wrapped my frail hand around the cold knob; twisting it with all my might to release the latch. As soon as the door was open, I was greeted by the horror on Kate Marsh's angelic face. Poor thing. She gave me a quick but warm embrace. She kept pestering me with questions of how I was feeling. I just told her that I was having a massive headache from drinking too much Red Bull on the previous night but I could tell from her facial expression that she wasn't buying it at all. Kate reminded me that we were staying late gossiping on my "potential love life" with either Nathan or Warren. '' You were in my room the till midnight. I don't remember you drinking any Red Bull unless you had some in your room before bed'' recalled Kate. God, my memory was and still is hazy. I don't remember anything from last night. In fact, I have little to no memory of life before Blackwell Academy. Maybe that's is why I'm actively writing in my journal since I got here. To preserve the memory before it disappears into oblivion.

I took a quick shower, got dressed, and packed my stuff for class. As Kate and I were walking outside of the dorm _en route_ to campus, I had a vision of Kate similar to the image I saw in my dream. Everyone was gathering in front of the dorm; looking upwards at Kate who was on the ledge of the rooftop. I saw myself comforting Kate at the rooftop; begging her to not jump. She jumped off the ledge but everything went on a pause while she was in mid-air. The vision rewound to the point where I was begging her not to jump. Kate hopped off from the ledge to reach my hand. And then, I snapped back to reality thanks to Kate. "Ground control to Major Max! Did you just zone out? I swear you are freaking me out, Maxine." She wasn't the only one who is freaked out. What the hell was that?

* * *

The rest of the day at school was all too familiar. Dozing off in Ms Grant's class next to Professor Warren Graham Ph.D. Walking down the hallway while Portland's favorite son, Elliott Smith, serenades me with his tuneful, vulnerable voice. Gossiping with Kate, Victoria and her "angels" (Courtney and Taylor) during recess. Nerding hard with Nathan in Jefferson's photography 101. Same shit, different day.

While I was on my way to my room from the campus, I bumped into Samuel the Janitor outside of the dorm. Samuel is some sort of a shaman. I like how sees the beauty in this world despite dealing with the hardship of everyday life as a janitor at a prestigious, liberal arts private school. He reminds me of myself back in Seattle. Quiet but sophisticated. Samuel and I shared a conversation about how beautiful Arcadia Bay is at this time of the year. Autumn in Oregon is the closest thing you get to paradise on earth. Samuel told me that Arcadia Bay is a place where memories last forever.

"This place is strangely unforgettable. The Indians believe that Arcadia Bay is a portal to the lives we've lived before. Sometimes we get to revisit them through our dream if we are lucky". The hairs on the back of my neck stood up when he said that. I began to ponder upon the dream and vision I had earlier.

Could they possibly be events from my past life? Is that why Arcadia Bay seemed so familiar the first time I came here few weeks ago? Why do I find it hard to remember certain things in my life? And who was the blue-haired beauty I saw in my dream? Maybe she was someone I once knew in the past life; waiting for me to find her.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Journal Entry 10/19/2013 (Part 1)_

" _I want God to come_.

 _And take me home_.

 _Cause I'm all alone in this crowd_."

" _Does anyone ever get this right? I feel no love._ ''

Josh Homme's haunting lyrics perfectly described the existential crisis that typically follows one's traumatic near-death experience. _The Vampyre of Time and Memory_ was all that I could hear in my quiet head as the MRI machine began to take images of my brain through magnetic field. How apt, methinks! It seemed that the strange dream I had recently somehow played a role in getting me here. Budding photographer, Max Caulfield, getting pictures of her noggin taken by a gigantic magnetic death machine after dreaming of falling into a magnetic vortex! Self-fulfilling prophecy much?

* * *

I just find it hard not to be cynical after everything that I've been through since I set foot in Blackwell Academy. The writing on the slate. That weird dream. Strange visions of my friends that I kept on getting. Foggy memory. Constant nosebleed. And that sudden seizure I had last night which had me admitted to Arcadia Medical Centre. I felt almost bad for letting my medical drama ruined my weekly Friday night movie date with Warren. If it wasn't for his quick reaction, I could have been dead. For some odd reason, the seizure left me feeling like a ticking time-bomb. So my impending doom could still be out there, lurking in a corner, waiting for the picture-perfect moment.

Even worse was the news that it will take around 2 days for the doctor to come up with the MRI scan results. Bummer. So I had approximately 48 hours to take my mind off this bullshit before potentially receiving my death warrant.

But I got a head start when I saw a half-asleep Warren (a different kind of _warrant_ ; pun intended) slouching in the rustic visitor's chair at the end of the hallway. I whipped out my trusted companion of a Polaroid camera to snap the golden moment. Kate would have a field day after seeing the pic since she has been busy campaigning to hook me up with Warren instead of _The Great Prescott_. Sadly, there is enough drama in my life for me to jump into a relationship with anyone.

I gave Warren a slight nudge on the shoulder to wake him up. He managed to fight the early morning grogginess and gave me a friendly hug. His face was buried in dread; especially after staying overnight at the hospital's visitor bay wondering whether his best friend cum crush (worst kept secret ever!) will ever be okay. "You scared the shit outta me, Max! When it happened, I thought I was gonna lose you." Poor Warren. To ease his pain, I threw him the idea of having breakfast together especially since our movie date ended abruptly and he had to carry my ass all the way to the emergency room. "You must be starving cause I know I am. Just take us anywhere. My treat!" It was the least I could do for Superman after saving my bony ass.

* * *

The autumn leaves were blowing in the wind as Warren shoved the gear stick into its final speed; forcing his car to move pass its limit. The engine roared furiously on an idle road. "If you're scared, just grab the plushy at the backseat. I got it for you anyway." Pretty smooth, lover boy. Warren assured me that he wasn't speeding to stroke his "secret alpha male" ego but to test the power of the classic blue wagon he bought a month ago. In his own words, "Max, I'm not a _Prickscott_." DEAD! Warren couldn't contain his hard-on for his car and he let it all out during the drive. ''The sacrifices I made to get my hands on this baby. Oh boy! It may look like a piece of shit to you but this car is my true love. Do you know how many rare Pokémon cards I sold to call this car as my own? Heck, I spent a fortune overhauling it to make it run faster." But that's the thing I love (notice how I didn't use _like_ instead?) about Warren. Just like his _baby_ , he is willing to go over the limit. Mostly for the things he love. His motivation seemed pretty clear when he stayed at the hospital overnight waiting for me to discharge. Maybe I should give him a chance.

With my eyes glued to the car window, the drive on the scenic coastline road triggered my mind to capture every single frame from my view. My eyelids started to get heavier from the glaring sunlight. My tired eyes decided to shut themselves and rest in the darkness. Then my mind slipped away from reality and into a daydream. I started to see things. Silhouettes of two young girls walking hand in hand alongside the sandy shore. The ocean breeze brushing their hair back with the sun gently resting over the horizon. The girls were casually strolling towards a lighthouse atop of a hill; towering above the rest of Arcadia Bay. The taller of the two girls had long blonde hair while the other had a brown ponytail. Then I realized that the brown-haired girl was actually a younger version of me. I began seeing things from her vision. The blonde girl had a long oval-shaped face with kind blue eyes. Her nose was as cute as button. And her lips. They were wide and thin. It suddenly occurred to me that the blonde shared the same facial features as the mystery blue-haired girl in previous dream. She began to pull me closer; her lips pressed against my ear.

"Max, you're getting closer."

And then I woke up; thanks to Warren.

"Woah, Max! Don't doze off just yet. We're nearly there. I'm taking you to the Two-Whales Diner for the best pancake in town. You'll love it there. And there's this hot waitress. Man oh man! I swear even you would go gay for her."

 **(To be continued…)**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

For those folks who are following this story, first of all, I would like to thank you for your support. The reason I wrote this fanfic is to express my love for the Life is Strange universe and to keep the legacy alive especially after the end of Episode 5. I also used this fanfic as an avenue to improve my creative writing skills since I'm more used to writing essays/theses than fictional story. So the use of language/grammar is out of the norm for me. If you see any mistake or ways to help me improve, I would appreciate if you would point it out to me. English is not my first language.

I also want to apologize for the long gap between Chapter 2 and 3. I've been very busy with work and other stuff (including finishing Episode 5 hahaha). I also suffered from writing block during the gap so it was hard to come up with the 3rd chapter. I promise that I will fight until the end. I will complete the story.

Just in case you are wondering, this story takes place in an alternate timeline. It is not really canonical. For the sake of your enjoyment, I kindly suggest you to suspend your disbelief. I would also like to point out that this story is being told from Max's perspective. She is narrating the story through her journal entries. I am trying my very best to tell the story as how Max would do it. This affects my writing style and usage of certain language. I also have to incorporate the 3rd person writing style but from Max's perspective to somehow capture her surrounding and enrich the story.

I hope you enjoy my story because I am doing my very best to finish it for you lovely Arcadia Baes. After the end of this story, I will make at least one more short Life is Strange fanfic.. Thank you :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3: Journal Entry 10/19/2013 (Part 2)_

"If a girl looks swell when she meets you, who gives a damn if she's late? Nobody."

\- Holden Caulfield from the novel The Catcher in the Rye

I know it is cheesy for quoting my namesake and it is cheesier for quoting a book that spoke dearly to millions of teenage lost causes (like myself) but God! That was all I could think of when found out that my blue-haired ingénue exists in this life. Where have you been all these years? Why were you haunting me in my dreams? Were we lovers in the past life? Why are we meeting now?

So Warren and I reached Two-Whales Diner just in time for a hearty breakfast. We were famished from our journey for the perfect pancake in Arcadia Bay. A journey which started from our disaster movie date and not to mention the unexpected detour to the hospital. From the outside, the diner looked like it was filled to the brim as the parking bays next to the diner were occupied by gigantic trucks and shady RVs.

The interior of the diner had a distinctive Americana vibe that appeals to the Oregon natives; those folks that kept on reviving past trends "ironically" just to set them off from the rest of us sheeples. 1950's red counter top, chrome stools, checkered floor, jukebox, mementos hung on every corner. Warren picked a spot for us far away enough from Justin's skatebros who were too busy shoving bacons onto their face.

Then, something happened. She appeared out of the _blue_. I couldn't help but be shocked when I saw the girl from my dream in real life. Clothed in a cheap waitress outfit, refilling coffee at tables and serving hot plates of bacon and eggs for mustachioed truck drivers. I could see those dirty truckers ogling her like a piece of meat. Even Warren was sneaking a peek at every chance he gets. "Dude, cut that shit out! You're just plain embarrassing!" But he had his reason, just like the rest of us. "It is not every day that you have your spirit lifted just by seeing someone." Warren wasn't kidding. She had this _je ne sais quoi_ that felt out of place in this shithole of a town. She was inching closer and closer to our table. My eyes were fixed on her every move. Every step she took made my heart beat faster and faster. At that moment, I was seconds away from a cardiac arrest that would put me six feet underground.

"Morning guys, how may I serve you in this lovely hour?"

It seemed that Warren has made up his mind.

"Thank God you're here! We're so hungry we could eat a horse!" joked Warren.

The blue-haired girl cracked a cynical smile. "Too bad for you we don't serve horses for breakfast. But if you are okay with eggs and bacon or even pancakes…." Warren abruptly interrupted her before she could even finish her sentence. "PANCAKES! Give us a tower of pancakes ala mode soaked in maple syrup! We're sharing. Oooh, could we have it with the blueberries as well?"

"Yes, my lord. Any drinks I can get for you and your girlfriend?"

Warren and I both looked at each other and started laughing our derrières off. The blue-haired beauty looked confused for a moment.

I tried to clarify the situation. "Ermmmm, Warren here isn't my boyfriend. We're just hanging around, you know?"

"I hope that Warren feels the same way. We don't want our 'friend' to be stuck here waiting for a day that might not come, eh? "

Warren belted a belly laughter, albeit a nervous one.

The blue-haired beauty introduced herself to us.

"By the way, I am Chloe. Chloe the Waitress. I usually don't introduce myself to the diners but y'all seemed _hella_ cool."

Ah, finally! Chloe! The one who has been haunting me all along. YOU HAVE A NAME! It was my turn to introduce myself. "I'm Maxine. Or Max. You can call me Max. Everyone calls me Max. Soooooo, it's Max. Not Maxine."

"Hi, Chloe. I'm Warren. Mr. Not-Max's-Boyfriend (laughs). Well, back to your earlier question, I fancy a cup of coffee. And Max would have the…?"

"I'd like a cup of coffee too please, ma'am."

Chloe took down our orders on her tiny whale-shaped notepad. "Great, I'll be back soon with your orders. Don't die from hunger, please."

After Chloe left, Warren couldn't stop gushing about her.

"Isn't she funny?" asked Warren, the first time.

" Wow, she's so pretty, right?" asked Warren, a second later.

Yes and yes to both questions. Her acerbic wit and punk rock-meets-bohemia swag made her so desirable. But everything felt like a dream. A few hours ago, I was literally shaking on the floor of a cinema with saliva gushing out of my mouth like a rabid dog. Now, I'm in a pancake joint waiting my breakfast to be served by a person whom I have only met in my dreams. Everything was surreal.

Without realizing it, Chloe placed two large mugs on our table and poured warm coffee straight from the pot. "You two looked like you need some caffeine. At least you have something before the pancake comes" said Chloe. She was right. I could use a pick-me-up at that moment. My head was buzzing from last nite's traumatic event that nearly killed me

After finishing our breakfast, Warren and I had to rush back to school for our respective classes. Before making our exit, I personally approached Chloe and asked her a weird question in a classic Caulfield manner. "Hey Chloe, thanks for being cool today. I know this is gonna come off a bit weird, but have we met before? You looked pretty familiar." Chloe stared at me with a cringed expression. That was a weird one and I felt pretty embarrassed for asking the question. "I don't think so. Maybe we might crossed each other's path on the street before. Once upon a time, I was a blonde" claimed Chloe. I didn't know how to tell her about the dreams I had about her. So I just decided not to talk about it. We chatted briefly about stuff and after that, we said our goodbyes and decided to exchange numbers.

"I know a bunch of people from Blackwell. I'd tell you more about it the next time we meet. Maybe we should hang out because I don't really have anything to do in my free time" said Chloe.

Now that we've met, I must know more about Chloe and I find out what is actually happening…

For those who have been following my story, I apologize for the delay. I have been so busy with life. Didn't have time to write the story. Was dealing with writer's block. I nearly gave up but I knew that the story has to continue to keep the myth of LIS alive. Sorry and thank you for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5: Journal Entry 10/21/2013_

I believe that everything happens for a reason. Our actions can be inconsequential as our fates have been pre-ordained. Call it _karma_. Hand of God. I don't know. I remember a conversation I had with Nathan during our history class. He told me about these three Greek deities that control the destinies of men through tapestry weaving. Maybe that is how life works. Life as a thread that is stretched out on a loom until it is cut off abruptly by a _higher power_.

Today, I was absent in all of my classes. I mean, I was there physically but my mind was somewhere else. I didn't bother concentrating in Jefferson's class. My paper on "Iconic Female Photographers from the 20th Century" is due and I have yet to start on the assignment. I avoided my friends; I couldn't muster up my feelings and pretend that I was well. I could see that everyone has been doing well without me. Nathan looked comfy with Victoria. I'm sure that he has been avoiding me since I've grown closer to Warren. Kate and Brooke have been busy organizing study groups. I didn't even think of Chloe; at least I tried not to. At the time, all I could think about was collecting the result of my brain scan at Arcadia Medical Centre.

I borrowed Warren's car to meet up with my doctor. He begged me to not go alone. "Max, you shouldn't go there by yourself. What if something happens? How could I forgive myself?" As much as I care for him, I had to deal with this shit alone. It's my battle after all.

* * *

The long drive to the hospital gave me an opportunity to calm myself down _before the storm_. Ironically, today was literally stormy. Strong wind, heavy rain, and violent thunders. It reminded me of the dream I had before about the tornado in the middle of the sea. The typically azure Oregonian sea was dark and gloomy with strong tides crashing against the rocks. I turned on the radio and a _Beatles_ song was playing. I believe it was "Across the Universe".

As I was walking down the hospital's hallway, strange visions started to flash before my eyes. I couldn't make sense of them because of how fast they disappeared – like blips. But the one that did not escape my mind was a vision of myself tied to a chair in a dark room. That mental image sent chills down my spine. A surge of adrenaline rushed inside of my body. My palms began to sweat. What is happening to me? I blankly walked to the receptionist to give my personal details for the appointment. Less than 5 minutes after that, I was in Dr. Miller's room.

Tall, square-jawed, gentled-eyed, slicked back hairstyle - Dr. Miller looked like a physician from a different era; maybe the 1960's. He reminded me a bit of Don Draper from the TV show _Mad Men_. Dr. Miller was kind enough to take good care of me when I was first admitted here for my seizure.

"Ms. Caulfield, I'm glad that you took your time to visit me today. There's something we need to talk about."

* * *

AVM.

Arteriovenous malformation.

That's what I have been diagnosed with. Some sort of brain aneurysm that can be fatal if my luck runs out. Dr. Miller showed me the MRI scan - which looked like some fucked up ink blot (Rorschach test) – with the location of _my_ malformation.

"The good news is that your AVM is located in an area where we can easily access it. I can promise you that with your consent, we can remove it through surgery. Nothing complicated." Dr. Miller advised me on the procedures of the surgery; he explained about the risks that come from having it removed and also the side effects. The worst part about the surgery is the cost. I have to pay $50,000 for the procedure. "But Dr. Miller, I don't have that kind of money. I'm struggling with my scholarship and my parents are doing their best to keep me afloat at the moment. Even this MRI scan is burning holes in my wallet".

Dr. Miller advised me not to worry. "I know it seems like a burden but you have to understand that _this_ is a race against time. If you delay the surgery, there is a slight chance that your AVM will rupture. We can't afford to let that happen to our patient. I urge you not to worry about financial matters. Our team can sort that out with your insurance provider."

* * *

This whole thing feels surreal to me. My past life feels like a blur that I cannot remember anymore. Everything seems foggy. I'm thinking about how my life changed overnight since coming to Arcadia Bay. The weird dreams. The strange hallucinations. Could they be a symptom of my AVM? But how does that explain my visions of Chloe? Speaking of Chloe, I just received a text from her a moment ago:

" _hey max! its chloe the two whales diner.. this seems weird but lets hang out soon_ "

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

For those who are following the story, I am sorry that there is a long gap between Chapter 4 and 5. I have been busy with life and I still struggle with how I want to end the story. I hope that you are patient because I'm trying my best to ensure that this story is worthwile :)


End file.
